Holding Out for a Hero: War and Cleo
by AngelAbigail
Summary: Here's the uncensored War and Cleo chapters I promised from the "Holding Out for a Hero" story. :) Contains: Family drama, Violence, Language, Sex etc. Extra long chapters and extra fun. As I've said a million times, "Read at your own risk."
1. First Meeting

**AN: So! This is the revised and more lengthy version of strickly War and Cleo's story from Holding Out for a Hero, so the others won't show up in this one. After I'm done posting the revised chapters I've already written, I'm gonna follow up and show what happens after War takes Cleo from Earth. It's uncensored and contains language, violence, family drama, and sex. So read at your own risk. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Here's a few tips on the story for now that I think might clear up some things:**

***War still has both of his arms in this story and does not wear a gauntlet, in his human disguise and normal Nephilim body.**

***Cleo looks and acts alot like War because he's a bit of an egotistical person. He's gonna like someone more if they are like him. (In my opinion)**

***Cleo has her own will...to a certain extent. If War wanted her to do something she wouldn't be able to refuse him, but she could argue a bit beforehand. It's just the way the Council diabolically created her.**

* * *

It was a warm day in the outskirts of Nashville Tennessee as a young girl rode her horse into the far outskirts of town to a park. Riding horses here wasn't uncommon and was well accepted so the country people tipped their hats and smiled as she and her palomino gelding strode by. She simply tipped her head back with a stern face as she went, her hands tight on the reins. Too tight to be considered a normal grip but she barely noticed.

The horse's metal shoes clopped down the road at a steady trot as she headed to her destination. On the ground following beside her was a huge and fluffy German Shepherd/Sheepdog mix who always came with her when she rode to protect her. As if she needed protecting. She'd been training in all sorts of combat since she was five. Of course there had been those few random accidents that her mother freaked out about. All happening while on her horse which is why the dog came only when she rode.

As they neared the huge park the gelding let out a snort and the rider pulled back on the reins to stop. She dismounted and led her mount to the nearby pond where she loved to come on sunny days or simply when her mind was full of unwanted things. When was it not, nowadays?

Stress had really taken a toll on her here lately and it was hurting her body. At least...she thought it was the stress that gave her headaches and dizziness, fatigue and depression. What she didn't know was that most was actually caused by the flaws of the Council's creation skills and the rest was from the separation from a mate she'd never met. Not yet.

She let the horse go, knowing he would simply graze by her side, and she grabbed a pebble and tossed it across the pond. She sighed and looked down at the reflecting water, touching the odd mark on the left side of her face. It had been there since she was left at her old adoption center and no one really knew what it was. It was a red color and seemed to be in the shape of some kind of rune. She just knew in her mind her birth parents had done some cruel thing to her and then stuck her at the adoption home. She had probably been some sort of test subject, she thought, due to her strange look. I mean, how often do you see fifteen year olds with white hair? Not light blonde, snow white. And occasionally she would do things out of the ordinary and inhuman like...having reflexes like a cat or advanced hearing that she knew wasn't natural. But, despite her rare or rather, unique qualities she could give a damn what people thought of her. Sure she got tired of the looks but it didn't make her loose sleep at night. Though she had to admit she found more comfort at home where no one judged. No one but her father who sometimes called her a freak...But she wouldn't think of that now. Couldn't.

After some time of thinking and resting she grabbed her palomino mount by the reins and tied him to a tree to go to the store across the street. As she crossed she felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. It was almost like forgetting something very important and realizing you'd be in trouble for it. It was very odd because there was nothing to remember about this event. The feeling eased off a bit but...there was something off. She didn't feel right. It was so sudden and she worried. Something in her head told her not to but she felt some sort of change in the atmosphere and surely that wasn't good. Was it? When she got to the store's door she paused and looked around. Now she felt like someone was...watching her from a distance. It wasn't that uncomfortable, actually, but she wanted to know what it was...or rather who.

War had landed in a field not too far off before all this and studied his surroundings carefully, trying to ignore the big crater he had just left in the ground. Maybe no one would notice...

When he didn't see anyone, War looked down to study himself. He had changed a lot. He now actually looked, well, human. Not that he didn't before, and especially compared to his brother Death, but he would have to claim to be a body builder and live at a renaissance fair because of his armor. His clothes had miraculously changed and now he wore baggy gray pants and a belt tucked inside some boots; a grey shirt with the sleeves cut off, making it look a bit like a muscle tank top; and some sort of cloak looking item that had a hood, which covered his shoulders and neck; and the red arm wraps he always had on. Maybe not quite the fashion of Earth's day but it was better then what he had on before.

He was still very muscular and broad but he felt of his face he knew he looked younger. His hair was still long and white and the tattoo rune around his eyes was still there, only a bit more faded, so he pulled up his hood and started heading to the nearby town where he sensed the being he was here to find.

He wasn't happy about the mission at first but...he knew he must do it to keep up his honor and be respected by the Council. Sometimes, however, he wondered about that Council. They could be very strange...

War ran in and out of buildings and alleys until he knew the person was close. He slid along the concrete wall of a store and peeked around the corner.

When he caught sight of the girl his eyes grew wide and his mouth almost dropped as he stared in awe. She stood, looking around with her hand on the door, with beauty and majesty the Horseman had never seen before. Everything around the Rider disappeared except her. It was like an instant connection. The Council had certainly gotten her appearance attractive enough to drop War's jaw.

Her bright teal blue eyes studied the surroundings for a moment and she walked in, looking rather uneasy as she shook her head. War couldn't help himself, he just had to follow to get a better look at her. He followed her into the store and hid behind a candy shelf. The girl paused a few times to look around as if she knew he was watching her. She shook her head and brushed it off, trying to ignore the feeling. The feeling that was unsettling but comforting at the same time, a new and inhuman feeling.

The girl went through the store and got the usual beef stick for her dog and apple for her horse and got herself some Twizzlers, which she loved. There was a new woman clerk in the store and the girl noticed she was staring at her snow white hair. She ignored the look but the woman begged her pardon and said, "I'm sorry...but I've never seen white hair on a woman so young. Did you dye it?"

The younger girl shook her head and simply said, "Mutation." The clerk looked rather confused but she nodded politely and gave her the bag. She didn't really know what caused her hair to be white, she only suspected things, but she had always told everyone it was a mutation. She had to use the excuse to escape from curious minds before they went prying and noticed she was no normal girl. She almost felt she had to hide herself from people lest she be labeled some freak. Again, she didn't care but it got annoying.

She left the store and War followed, trying not to look suspicious with so few people around. Just before she crossed the road an expensive looking car pulled up and someone yelled out, "Cleo!"

The young girl, Cleo, looked questioningly at her adoption parents. The woman she called mother hung out of the window and said, "I'm going into the big town, stay safe, I'll be back in a little while. Remember-"

"Stay only in this part of town when you're gone," finished Cleo.

"Good girl," the woman smiled.

"She knows," said the man in the driver's side and he stepped on the gas pedal and they drove off without another word. The girl crossed the road, grumbling something to herself, and to War's surprised she mounted a horse and turned him around to head out of town. He remembered his mount and ran off where no one could see when he summoned him, just in case his horse flew out of the ground or arrived in flames to scare the townspeople. He didn't want to bring attention to himself not even an hour after he arrived.

He whistled when he got to a safe spot behind an alley but realized there was nothing to worry about. Ruin galloped up to him and simply looked like a very muscular stallion. His coat was smooth, thin, and slick and he had vague black markings where his runes used to be. The cracks in his feet that once sparked out flames had disappeared and now his hooves were a perfect glossy black. The saddle and reins were normal leather, western style. Ruin didn't seem happy with his new, less bad ass look but War patted his head and said, "It'll be over soon. Maybe we can find some human fight club." Thoughts of the girl Cleo filled his head and he added, "Or maybe some nice fillies." Ruin snorted and shook his head then gave a disagreeing and rather disgusted neigh.

War finally mounted and followed the sent and feel of the girl, catching up to her on a calm paved road. She walked for a few minutes, timidly looking around, and then broke out into a full gallop the whole way home, slinging mud and grass as she thundered down the scenic country road. War decided it was safer not to follow close by at the moment. She obviously knew someone was following and was uneasy about it so he waited until twilight and then followed the deep tracks in the grass to her home.

He was surprised when he saw where she lived...It was a huge white mansion with big black gates at the end of a long paved driveway. Acres and acres of beautiful rolling hills and clean trimmed forests on either side of the mansion practically screamed out royalty. There was a huge barn out in the field and he could hear the calls of stallions, mares, and geldings. War himself, was quite impressed.

The girl, he knew, was inside the barn attending to her horses and he didn't want to get caught prowling on her road so he decided to go back to town to get a lay of the land.

In the morning, Cleo stirred from her sleep and sat up to stretch out and pat her dog on the head that was curled up beside her. "Good morning Bear," she yawned and looked over at the huge bird cage in the corner of the spacey room. "Good morning Angel." The peach colored Molluccan gave a hello back and waved, starting to laugh as Cleo got up and let her out from the cage.

Cleo got ready for the day and sighed at another dreary Monday. Even though she was homeschooled, Monday's always bothered her as if she had to get up for school or work. She had already finished her schooling books only a week after she got them and so she basically had nothing to do most of the time. Then again, she was happy she didn't have to go to actual school or work on any Monday...Or rest of the week.

She went down the spiral staircase that lead to the living room, dining room, and kitchen all combined into one huge area and approached her adoption mother. "I'm going to the martial arts center," she said leaning on the table, ready to leave in a rush.

"Need a ride, darling?" The woman smiled, her short bronze hair bouncing as she turned her head to her child.

"No, it's pretty outside so I'm gonna skate there."

"Are you sure? That's a long way. Sometimes I worry."

"Mom, I'm going to a martial arts class. No one's going to touch me!"

"Well...okay. But still, please be careful. Take your phone." The woman pulled out a white iPhone and gave it to Cleo. "Call me when you get there and before you come back."

"Okay, thanks." They both traded "I love yous" and she ran out the door and down the driveway. "The only thing I need to be careful of is my so called 'dad'," Cleo growled to herself, imagining she was saying it to her mother.

When she got to the sidewalk she pulled out a red skate board from her backpack and rolled down to town. The martial arts class was all the way in the main town of Nashville and it was a long ride but she didn't mind. It was pretty and the ride warmed her up for the day and keep her mind busy.

When she got to the Center she began to get excited. She had always loved fighting, she was just made for it. Cleo guessed it was a good thing she wasn't in a real school with bratty teenagers because she'd probably start fights continuously. And her guardians had taught her to keep her mouth shut on politics strangely, because she had always talked of starting riots for the conditions of taxes and such. To be honest, Cleo sometimes wanted a war to happen. She felt it'd be entertaining and maybe that was immoral but she didn't care.

Not far behind following her was poor War. He'd almost forgotten that this was an actual mission and simply followed the girl because he wanted to. He felt like a stalker but he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful and interesting to him. He wanted to introduce himself badly but he wasn't sure how...What? Walk up and say, "Hey I think you're beautiful and I'd like to show you my sword." Well...that didn't even sound like himself. How about..."Hey in a few months I gotta kidnap you so we might as well be friends. You sure are pretty." Nope. None of that would work. War sighed to himself. He'd just have to wait for now.

Two weeks later and Cleo had gotten more and more uneasy as she made her everyday routines. Well, not really uneasy but something was new...something was different. She knew someone was watching her but she hadn't seen anyone. Until today...

She was walking down the normally busy, but now empty streets as she headed to her martial arts class. She felt the strong feeling that someone was looking at her and she swung around to see as she'd done a million times over the last few weeks. She saw someone in a blood red hood jump back behind a building and she swore she heard a curse in foreign language. She was stirred from this and picked up the pace to a power walk.

War gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, pressing hard against the stone wall. He had been seen, damn it. He decided now would be a good time to take it easy. He certainly didn't want to get caught again. War kicked at a stone hard and violently near his feet. What was wrong with him? He was following around a little teenager. Not because it was his mission but because...well...he was crushing on her. Earth was turning him soft. I mean, in his thousands of years of merciless assassination for the Council and battles in demonic arenas for fun he'd never cared about having a girl by his side. Never cared about feeling a woman's warmth or love, rather he desired the feel of Caoseater in his hand and wrath in his heart. But after seeing and studying this girl...he had a rather different idea in mind.

War sighed and stepped out to walk in the opposite direction she was going. Maybe he could just play off like he hadn't just been caught watching her. He had gotten only a few steps when he heard a girl scream out, "Hey! What are you doing? Get off me!" The sound reverberated off the walls of the empty street.

He looked around but there was no one around in front of him in the normally barren streets. He turned to see a man snatching at Cleo and throwing her to the ground in a rush. The girl had been so distracted by seeing War she didn't see the man running up to her, and now surprised by him throwing her to the ground it was taking her too long for her fighting lessons to kick in. The man stood over her and started pulling her towards an alley and Cleo began kicking out.

War ran and tackled the guy to the ground, smashing his head into the concrete and punching the human in the face only once for blood to splatter out of his nose. There was a satisfying crunch and War smirked. He wanted to kill him but a murder on his hands was the last thing he needed now. If he were to get caught by police they'd interrogate him and he'd have no choice but to do something drastic. So instead, the Rider stood up and allowed the robber to run off holding his crushed face. Cleo stood up and stared with one eyebrow raised. War kicked the knife the man had dropped off to the side and turned to finally see Cleo face to face. Even this few feet of distance was intoxicating. Just the smell of a young virgin girl who he'd been stalking for two whole weeks was a struggle.

"Oh my..." Cleo said in fascination, a bright shine coming to her glowing blue eyes and she looked over what she believed to be the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Well...not just handsome...sexy.

"You got cut," War pointed to a small gash in her stomach, her white tank top cut, revealing some of her slender and fit stomach. She looked down and waved at it, careless of the burning sensation.

"Ah, it's nothing." She paused and looked him up and down, trying not to make it seem lustful. Then she brought back her sanity and got serious. "You...were watching me."

War's amused look disappeared and he nervously grabbed the back of his neck and muttered an excuse. "I didn't mean to...I mean I did but I uh...I just..." He stared at her dumbfounded and she almost felt sorry for the boy.

She decided she would just brush that off as she'd done the cut. She was lucky he had been there or else she might be getting raped and robbed in an alley right now. "Thank you," she said gratefully and brushed a bit of her hair back from her face nervously. War looked surprised from the thanks and blinked a few times so she continued. "That was an awesome punch!" She smiled. "I wouldn't be able to do that in all my years of training. Then again, I don't have muscles like you." She looked at his thick arms and chest in awestruck and suddenly wanted them wrapped around her.

He laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders, looking over her as he did. His eyes paused at her cleavage, at her full lips, and at her piercing blue eyes and he noticed she was looking him over as well.

"So what's you name?" She asked him, internally slapping herself for what she was doing.

"W-ahh...Um..." he started gritting his teeth nervously.

"Wahh. Is that it?" Cleo laughed.

"No, uh," he thought but had no idea of any human male names. Adam? Definitely not. Ah, what the heck. "War. My name is War."

She looked at him strangely and said, "War? That's an odd name...I like it," She smiled. Just the brutal name she desired.

"Yeah it's...unusual. My uh...parents just decided a word name I suppose," He said trying to think of an excuse.

"Hmm...I've heard of names like that. Hope, Faith, Patience. I guess that's just a more rouge boy name." He simply nodded in agreement and they both stood in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Uh...Thank you War," Cleo finally said. "I don't think I want to go to class, I'm just going to go home."

"Let me come with you," he said in almost a rush. "I...just don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Trust me, the man is long gone. I'm fine." He gave her a sad look without really meaning to and she felt something click in her head. She wasn't quite sure what it was but suddenly she didn't want him to leave. She paused. "You probably just saved my life, the least I can do is buy you coffee or something." She sighed, knowing in the back of her head this might be wrong. "You drink coffee?"

"What's coffee?" He asked innocently.

"Are you American?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

She just gave him a weird look and laughed. "Okay, lets go get some coffee."

They went to a cafe and sat down at a booth to get, yes, coffee. Wasn't really things normal teenagers drank but they weren't normal, were they? And he wasn't actually a teenager, though he looked like a normal young boy. Granted, a boy on steroids but even with the white hair he was normal in the face and body.

"So I'm not the only one with white hair at my age?" Cleo laughed. "Unless you died it. Since everyone thinks I did."

"No...But I must say it looks way better on you," he smiled and stared into her teal blue eyes before she blushed and looked away.

"I don't think so," she grinned and played with a clump of her hair shyly. Her cheeks hurt as she strained to hold back an even bigger smile. She hadn't ever been one for smiling but now she couldn't help herself, neither could War. Just as War wasn't one for smiling yet was doing it now, the Council never laughed...but were doing it now. Albeit sadistically.

A middle aged woman came to their table with a pad and pen in hand and asked what they'd like.

"Coffee," Cleo said without looking away from War.

"Coffee? For you teenagers? No, no, no. Hmm...what about some lattes?" The waiter winked at the girl and then Cleo recognized who she was and her eyes grew wide. It was her mother's friend, Claire.

"I uh...yes. Lattes. Two please. Caramel. Or...um..." Cleo began to studder in nervousness.

The woman wrote it down on her pad and winked at the girl again, "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother you're on a date. Buuut...You should probably tell her." Cleo tensed in her seat but War hadn't even noticed Claire. He was too busy staring at Cleo.

"So...Where do you come from?" She asked after the waitress had left.

He shook from his thoughts and got serious, straightening up in his seat. "Well...I kinda travel around. I have a permanent home but it's...far away from here."

"And your parents?"

"Uh...My mom is dead and my dad just works off," he lied. At least he could get rid of one and still not have to say he was an orphan. Truth is he had to kill his own parents but she didn't have to know that.

"Oh, sorry about your mom. I live with adoption parents," Cleo said seeming a bit upset now.

"What happened to your real parents?" War asked with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure...no one is. I was left on the steps of an adoption home when I was just a baby. No one saw my parents leave or anything. Guess it will always be a mystery."

"I'm sure you're better off with your adoption parents. Anyone who wouldn't want such a beautiful child must be horrible people." War smiled smugly and she blushed and looked away in embarrassment until the lattes came.

"Best kind there is!" The waitress said. "You two enjoy, free of charge." Cleo tried to pay but the lady wouldn't accept.

"I owe you," said the woman. "Remember last Christmas when I sprayed that deer urine on y-"

"Say no more!" Cleo said in embarrassment. Claire looked at them both, smiled, and then left them alone.

War had taken a sip and his eyes lit up.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He said. "I've never had anything like this." He sucked it down quickly and looked pretty content. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in years, since it wasn't necessary for survival, but he could if he wanted to. It would only make him have to go to the bathroom like a normal being. He wasn't looking forward to that but at the moment he didn't care.

"So...why have you been following me?" Cleo suddenly brought up with a shy white smile. He tensed up and looked around nervously.

"Umm...I just..."

"You sure do studder alot," she interrupted.

"You were just...When I saw you I wanted to meet you but...I didn't know how to introduce myself so I..."

"Followed me around?"

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well that's cute and creepy," She smiled, rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her latte.

"I didn't mean to be creepy."

"It's fine, but...you wanted to meet my why?"

War stared at her and finally answered. "The real reason is complicated. I can't say..."

She nodded simply because she knew she'd get nothing out of him. He was suspicious...but still, that thought that he'd probably saved her still lingered. And there was something about him...Not just his attractiveness but the aura around him that made her want to be near him and not leave. Nor did she. They talked until the cafe was closing and she found his personality and interests so alike it was strange.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked in a nervous tone as they walked out the door into the darkening outside.

"Of course!" He rushed out. "At the park?"

"That works," she smiled. "You know...I really don't want to go."

"I don't want you to either. It seems like I've been waiting forever to meet you and now...I don't want you to leave."

"Forever as in however long you've been stalking me," Cleo said with a smug smile as she leaned in with her hands on her hips...the hips War wanted to grab up to him. "No...For my whole life," he said.

Cleo's smile disappeared and her cheeks grew warm. "Then I think another day wouldn't hurt..." She half laughed and then looked around. "It's getting dark...I need to go home before I get in trouble. I promise...I'll be back tomorrow to meet you at the park."

"I'll be waiting."

Without thought she reached for his hand and he met her half way. Their fingertips brushed for a second and right as they locked together halfway Cleo smiled and stepped back, looking up to meet his eyes. "Goodbye, War."

"Goodbye," He waved with a weird smile as if he were under a spell.

* * *

**:') I wish I were Cleo. I'd jump War in the street and not care who sees. Ugh...I gotta get a life...**


	2. Parents

**MMiladinova, I know! War is my favorite and always will be!**

* * *

Cleo had made it to the huge black gates of her driveway and slid through, running as fast as she could to the white mansion. When she got inside she shut the door behind her and slid down with a sigh and a dopey smile.

"Uh oh. I know that look!" Her mom squealed with a huge grin. "Someone's in love!"

"I'm not in love, I_ just_ met him!"

"Love at first sight? Sit down, tell me about him." The woman pulled a chair out and patted on the seat impatiently.

"Wait, I thought I would kinda get yelled at for this."

"What? For finding a boy?" Her mother said confused. "No! I remember my first love," the woman sighed, thinking back on her memories.

"Yeah, you've told me a million times."

The older woman ignored her comment and continued. "I want to remember my daughter's."

"Even if she was adopted?" Cleo laughed halfheartedly. The older woman gave her a face and patted the seat again, bouncing in her own impatiently.

"Well...Don't get mad okay? I was headed to my martial arts class and this robber or whatever jumped me, threw me to the ground, and was trying to drag me into an alley. Don't say anything, just listen!" Cleo yelled and threw her hands up defensively when she noticed the worried look on her mother's face. "I only got a scratch but this other boy came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, punched him in the nose, and didn't get a scratch on himself! I mean he practically crushed his face in." Her mother's eyes widened but she continued to listen quietly. "The robber ran away with a broken nose I guess. We introduced ourselves and I wanted to thank him so we went and got lattes and talked and flirted and," Cleo sighed and slid down in her chair.

"I see, I see. He sounds...uh...perfect for you." Her look was disapproving but she knew her daughter was a bit violent and she should've know she'd fall for a tough person who could punch the living hell out of someone. "What's he look like?"

"Oh my..." Cleo sighed, thinking back to his appearance. He's got nice muscles. Pecks, biceps, probably a six pack too! He's got beautiful blue eyes and long white hair and-"

"Wait," her mother interrupted. "Kinda sounds like he looks like you. Sure he isn't your long lost brother?" She made a scowl on her face and stared at her daughter.

"No! I mean, I don't think. We don't have the same facial features or anything. He isn't adopted I don't think...Maybe we have that same defect...or whatever makes my hair white. Anyways! He's so...handsome and-and his personality is perfect. We like the same things and everything. He just suits me!"

"Well girl, date that!" Her mother laughed. Cleo laughed too and was grateful for having a mother who could act like a teenager and yet be caring and responsible. Honestly, without her she'd be lost. "Just keep your legs closed," she suddenly added.

"Mother! You know me better than that!"

"Well...I know. But that's my only rule. Or at least the only one I can think of now. I'll be honest, I didn't wait until I got married and I regret it. But I'm proud that you finally found someone. I was beginning to get worried. Keeping you away from school and all I thought you would never meet someone. Did he seem interested in you?"

"Oh yes! He was flirting and complimenting me the whole time, yet, he seemed shy and nervous too."

"Shy is a good thing! Are you going to meet him tomorrow?"

"Um hm," Cleo nodded. "At the park."

"That's great! Just...be careful. I hope he's around again if...Ugh, I don't even want to think about that."

"I know, I know. I was just distracted or I would have been able to take him myself."

Another questioning look came from her mother but she shook her head and reverted back to that teenage looking face. "Bring him over, let me see the hunk!"

Cleo laughed,"Okay mamma. I will. Just let me get to know him first!"

"Alright. I can deal with that." The woman winked. "Make sure you get a kiss tomorrow!"

"Mom! Too early!" They both laughed and chatted a while longer before Cleo decided to head out to the barn to keep her mind occupied until time for bed.

She turned the lights on in the stables and a few of the horses called out and Cleo patted them on the head. But she only came for one in particular which was her Palomino. She found his stall and stepped in. "Hey pretty boy. You better be ready to ride early tomorrow."

The horse nickered and she gave him a snack and patted his shoulders and scratched his withers. "I really hope I'm not making a mistake to get my heart-broken," she told the horse...or just herself. "There's something about him though...it's not human...it's a feeling of...certainty and excitement. I don't know how to explain it." She looked to the horse for a reaction which wasn't given since he didn't understand her and she sighed. She wished she had someone to talk to, besides her mother, who could understand her.

Meanwhile, War was already at the park and talking to his own mount. "I don't know, Ruin. I feel like a little teenage boy again. She's just so...wonderful. She loves what I love, thinks how I think. And did you see her? Not bad looking," he clicked his tongue and elbowed the horse in the cheek who simply snorted and rolled his once flaming eyes. "I can't wait to see her again. Oh..." he suddenly thought of his mission and his brothers and sister. "What would they think, my siblings? About me liking the girl?" The horse neighed and stomped his feet in one particular area, reenacting what he figured his rider's brothers would do to him.

"You're real helpful, you know," War sighed. Ruin simply nodded his head in total agreement.

"What do you think we should do?" War asked, his thoughts going directly back to the girl. The stallion raised one eyebrow and seemed to give a smirk, insisting on a very dirty subject which made War chuckle. "I want to show her some respect and be patient, you nag." The horse gave an offended snort and shook his head

The next morning Cleo was up bright and early. She hopped out of bed, took a long boiling hot shower, us in her best smelling shampoo, brushed her teeth vigorously and pretty much everything else a female does to primp. She hated to admit it to herself but she picked out clothes that showed off her lady lumps quite well. Hey she had to look her best! She raced down the spiral stairs and out the doors to the barn. "Chief!" She called to her Palomino gelding. He nickered and stuck his head out of the stall door, expecting some food.. "We gotta get ready fast! I'm so excited!"

Her excitement didn't phase the horse and he seemed disappointed no food was handed out but the dog was bouncing up and down and barking frantically at his master. He didn't know why she was happy, but he would be happy too.

After Chief was quickly and thoughrouly groomed and saddled she mounted and held herself back from storming the horse out of the stables. She would be calm and collective while the horse warmed up so he wouldn't hurt himself but after that she was going to ride like the wind. She felt so childish being frantic simply over going to see a boy she just met but...being a lonely girl all her life she wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to have company of the opposite sex. This company in particular because she'd spoken to a lot of boys and found most to be perverted nerds who couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper sack.

When she was at least a mile from her home she decided she had let the horse warm up long enough now. She gripped the reins and clutched the horse with her knees. "Come on boy!" She gave a slight kick and the horse built up speed quickly and was flying down the road, the dog at a struggling speed just to keep up. She stood in the stirrups so it wouldn't be so bouncy and held tightly to his flowing white mane, her own white hair billowing behind her. The horses metal shoes pounded the ground, drowning out everything except the wind in her ears. She felt like she boasted a pair of angel wings on her back.

When the two neared the town in less than a minute she pulled Chief over into the grass so he could slow without sliding on the road from his shoes and she checked back to see the dog a good ways back. They walked the rest of the way and Cleo held back a breath and a smile when she saw him leaned up against the tree, his hood covering his face in shadows. War had told himself that night that he would be a little more mature than the easy falling teen he acted like yesterday...But it's easier said than done.

Cleo hopped down from her horse and walked awkwardly over to him. "Hello," she said giving a shy wave.

"Good morning. You're here early."

"I uh, just...wanted to see you. Besides, so are you."

"Yeah," He said grabbing at the back of his neck nervously again."So I see you brought your horse. So did I," he gestured over to Ruin who was knee deep in the pond just splashing around, attempting to embarrass his master. He stormed up crazy and snorted, blowing snot all over his rider's arm. Had Cleo not been there he would have tackled the beast to the ground...but instead he covertly elbowed him hard so she wouldn't see.

"Oh wow," she commented. "He's muscular. Like you," she looked at War's thick arms and back to his eyes. At first Ruin gave a proud look for the compliment but when it was reverted to his master he stomped his foot. War simply smiled, ignoring his mount, and walked over to study her horse. Chief got a little skittish and just then, the dog had caught up and began to bark at War. "Bear! Stop!" Cleo hissed. The dog stopped its barking but continued to growl at the Horseman and then Ruin. A simply threatening stomp and that stopped as well.

"Vicious dog," War commented.

"He just doesn't like strangers and he's pretty protective. That's pretty much his only job to protect me. That and lay around all day," she laughed.

War turned to Cleo and leaned over a smirk. "I could take his place in protecting you. Have you told him I saved your life?"

Cleo blushed and ignored his offer, trying not to notice how close she was to his face. "I don't think that would change anything in his little mind," she shyly laughed.

War turned back to the horse and patted his neck. "He's very beautiful, Cleo. Just like you."

A weird squeal/giggle escaped her lips and she covered her mouth to hide it. "Im sorry...I'm...immature."

He wanted to say he was too at the moment but decided against it. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked walking over to a tree and sitting down. He patted the ground for her to sit beside him. He sort of wished she'd sit on him but...

"I don't know..." Cleo said interrupting War's day-dream. She sat down beside him, a little too far off where they didn't touch. "What's your dad like?" She asked.

"Uhh...I'm not really sure. He's not around that often," War said, not wanting to make up false details. He hated lying. It simply wasn't in his nature but it was necessary now.

"Well where do you stay? Who do you stay with?"

"Anywhere. By myself mostly. What about your parents?" he tried to get the topic off of his imaginary parents.

"My mother, I love her to death. She's so easy-going and funny and carefree. Sometimes it feels like she's my sister and not a mother. But that's a good thing."

He noticed she didn't talk about a father and asked "Your dad?"

"Uh...," she gritted her teeth and clutched a bit of her straight white hair. "He's a jerk."

"How?"

"He just is. I don't wanna talk about it," she shook her head.

"Okay," War said sounding a bit concerned. "Have any siblings?" He asked.

"Nope. Just me."

He laughed,"That means you get everything!" He said that aloud but in his head he thought, 'Too bad you'll have to come back with me and won't get it.'

"Yeah, I never thought about that. Haha. Do you have any siblings?"

"Two brothers and a sister."

"Oh, well where are they?"

"Hmph. Far away from here," he sighed. She thought on that and made a mental note trying to remember everything about him.

"What are they like?" She asked.

"Well...my oldest brother, uh...he might creep you out a bit. My second oldest, he'd probably try to take you to bed. And my sister...I'm not sure about her. She's a bit unpredictable. Unfortunately, I'm the youngest."

"Sounds like a colorful group. Not sure if I'd want to be the baby."

"Yeah..." he said. The thought of him being a baby was a bit funny but he ignored it.

"Do you go to school?" She asked.

"I used too...I guess you could say I already graduated."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Uh...Seventeen?" He judged randomly picked a number.

"Oh, I'm fifteen." She smiled, blushing a little. He was the perfect age in her eyes.

"When is your birthday?" He asked rather curiously this time. He almost seemed nervous to ask.

"A little over four months. Why?"

"Just to know," he said. So the Council was right..."I'll have to get you a gift," he added.

"You'll be here that long?" She shuddered excitedly, her smile growing a bit too big.

"Why not? As long as you're here I don't want to go anywhere." They looked each other in the eye for a long minute and she blushed. War decided that was his favorite part about her. His head tilted a bit and a smile formed on his face. He slowly reached up and brushed the back of his fingers along her tomato colored cheeks. He could feel the heat of rushing blood under the soft skin and he wanted to pull her to him but instead fought every muscle in his body to sit still. His hand dropped and he sighed and shook his head. Cleo looked tense and lost in thought as she stared off but eventually her eyes found his again. She started scooting closer to him but Ruin ruined the moment randomly chasing Cleo's dog who was only minding his own business, just to show his master he was still there. War scowled and Cleo looked concerned for her pup.

"I'm sorry about him. He gets jealous."

"Jealous?" Cleo asked with a laugh. War just looked at her an nodded.

The next day Cleo skipped training and walking with War through town as they talked over endless subjects. She found that even though he didn't hesitate to answer every question she had he never did talk much or start a topic. In fact, most of the time, if she didn't say anything they would walk in silence. Not that she minded, as long as she was near him it was okay. She liked the occasional brush of skin which practically electrified her and him as well.

An entire month went on like that, them meeting every day and quickly growing more fond of each other by the day. He watched her in martial arts class and she'd occasionally play fight him and practice with him. Of course, ten years of training could never beat thousands of years of training and actual combat. He did occasionally let her beat him, however. Something he never let anyone do, not even his brothers. To his surprise it didn't really hurt his pride or ego as expected. In fact he found her victorious smile made him forget all that. It was almost like looking in a mirror. Well...in a mirror that switches genders and War didn't know if that was weird or not but he didn't care.

Together they rode horses on her acreage and she showed him the special places she liked to go like near the creek and in one of the huge oak trees. He noticed she had no trouble climbing trees or hell even clearing a fence at a full run. It was quite impressive, considering the race she came from. But then War forgot about what the Council had said about her being a "half-breed".

"Cleo?" He asked her as she sat on one of the wooden fence posts.

"Yes?" she smiled and leaned over to get closer to him.

"Don't you think its time for me to meet your parents?"

Cleo stuttered and then her shoulders slumped. "I...guess so. It's been a month or so since I told my mom about you...She's been asking about you but I just told her I was nervous."

"Nervous? You're barely nervous around me anymore. I don't understand why introducing me to them makes you nervous."

Cleo stared at him for a minute and shrugged. "It's not my mom I'm nervous about."

"Your dad?" He asked. Cleo nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know what his reaction will be," she said brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Can't be that bad."

"Hmph," she snorted and looked away from him. He didn't understand why she didn't like her dad that much. Was he really that bad of a person?

He looked up to her on the post and put a hand on her knee. Her frown pulled up and her cheeks turned red so he went a little further and ran his hand up her thigh and to her hip. It sent a shock up her spine and he swore he could feel it so he stepped in between her legs and did the same with her opposite leg until both of his hands were on his hips. She couldn't make eye contact and her breath shook. "W-War...what are you doing?"

He grinned and chuckled and then lifted her up and set her to her feet in front of him. He kept his hands on her hips for a moment and absorbed that feel. Then he lifted his hand to brush her hair back. He leaned his head down, about to set his forehead on hers but she grabbed his arms. "Uh..." she shyly smiled and her breath still shook as it came out and ran down his chest. "Okay, we can go see my parents." She pulled away from him, making him frown and started walking awkwardly through the pasture towards home.

"Did I make you nervous again?" War laughed.

"You always make me nervous. I've just learned to hide it. And do I make you nervous?"

"Only when...I feel like I won't be able to control myself. Or stop myself from doing something, rather."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. He didn't want to have to explain that he occasionally wanted to jump her like an animal and had to fight his own muscles not to. But hey, he was after all a creation of Lilith, the Queen demon succubus herself so give him some credit for controlling himself.

They made their way to the mansion and soon they were standing at the doors. Cleo shook in nervousness and her hands were sweaty. War was just curious. She'd never allowed him to get closer enough to the mansion to get a good view since she knew her father was watching.

"It's okay," War said to comfort her. "They aren't that bad are they?"

"No, but I've never brought a boy home before." War held back a smile. He was glad he could be the first. And he'd also be the last. Not just because he would have to take her away because if this was all real, if he was human, living here on earth and seeing this young girl she would be a keeper. Just the thought of her having another man by her side made him scowl and want to punch something. But he wouldn't be jealous of something that wasn't happening. He was here beside her and he'd keep him mind on that.

"Fair enough," he finally answered. "I'm sure it will be fine. How are you to ever know if we don't go in?"

"Ah, your right..." Cleo said putting her hand on the door knob. They walked into the short hallway, still hidden to her parents and War pushed her through. The huge living room came into view and her parents were sitting at the table. Her mother looked up with a wide grin and father with a stern unhappy look. His eyes looked suddenly filled with hate and War tried not to give the exact look back. Instead he looked to Cleo's mother who inhaled deeply.

"He's so handsome!" She yelled. He couldn't help but blush and grab the back of his neck, trying to make a pleasant smile. Cleo's mother jumped up and shook War's hand and when she was done he politely stepped over to do the same with her father. The man scowled and looked him up and down but took his hand and shook it roughly once. War just stared at him and went back to Cleo and her mother.

"This is War," Cleo said shakily, gesturing to him.

"War? What kind of a name is that?" Snorted the man.

"Daddy!" Cleo yelped. She bit her tongue for calling him that but she knew the consequences if she called him by his name. If they didn't come now in front of War, they'd come later when he's gone.

"What?" Her father asked angrily. "I just asked why he's got the fucking name of a demon."

War cleared his throat and gave some lame excuse for his exotic name, the muscles in his face tight but calm.

The father just snorted and sat back in his chair. "Eh, whatever. At least he's polite. Better not bring a damn smart ass boy home, pants sagging and all that sh-"

"Michael." Cleo's mother interrupted him. "She's better then that."

Her father sucked in an angry breath through his nose and his lips twisted together. He got up and walked out without another word.

"Don't mind him, Dear," the mother told him. "I think your name is wonderful. Very rare. You know, we named Cleo after Cleopatra."

"I love her name. It's unique," War said and the woman gave a sweet smile and started her motherly interrogation. Most of her questions Cleo had already asked and so he already had made up answers for them. A few took them by surprise however, and he had no choice but to lie. Other than that it was smooth and War already felt easy around her.

"Well, War," Mrs. Monroe, as he had established her name to be, said finally finishing her "police investigation" on him. "You are very interesting. And I see you like a lot of things my daughter does. I think you're just perfect with manners and respect. I don't know if you already are, but as far as I'm concerned, you may now date my daughter." It wasn't quite what War expected, he hadn't really thought about dating her, despite that he had fallen for her. It was just that dating wasn't quite the tradition of his people. They only chose mates or ignored relationships altogether. But he shook her mother's hand anyways and kept it in mind. It'd be something new to try.

"Stay down here for today, kids." She told them happily and left them alone with a smug, proud look to her daughter.

War thought on what the mother had said. This isn't what the Council had intended for him. He was just supposed to befriend her and spend a year and a half with her to discover whatever abilities she had from her inhuman ancestors. Then...he would take her back and there was no telling what the Council would do to her. He couldn't let them hurt her.

There wasn't rules against a relationship with her was there? He was supposed it wasn't a topic the Council thought necessary to go over. But either way...he accepted what he felt. He did want her. That was a long time to spend with her and not...try something. The truth was, he didn't want her as a girlfriend, he wanted her as a mate. But for now he would have to stick with human customs.

Cleo noticed his tensing thoughts. "Did they say something you didn't like? I know she was kinda straight forward but..."

"It's not them. Well...her, your dad is kinda..."

"A jerk? I know." She looked down at the floor with almost a scowl.

"Yeah," he laughed. "But your mother is sweet."

"Yeah, she's a card. Don't know what I'd do without her."

War smiled and stood up straight, carefully picking up her hands. "So...Do you want to be mine?" He asked.

Her eyes grew wide and a breath got caught in her throat. "W-what?"

He leaned in a bit, bending down to her. "Do you want to be mine?"

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously, looking down at her hands in his.

"The last few weeks talking to you have been the best weeks of my life. I don't just want to be friends and you should have known already from the first day I met you. I want you to be my girl, to be mine."

"Yes! Yes!" She squealed and jumped up to hug him in excitement, her fingers clutching to his cloak. She flushed red and jumped back, realizing she went a bit far. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, " he winked at her and pulled her to him again. Sure his loins were burning a bit...but he controlled himself. He had to do this. In this body, he was still a good head over her so he rested his chin on her head and tried not to inhale too much of her sweet smell. Her hands locked behind his back and he ran his hands up and down hers for a long moment before pulling back.

Cleo had to sit down and take a breath and War sat down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yes, but I feel so childish and...Out of breath."

"Well, be one. You're cute when you are."

"Stop it..." She smiled getting way too embarrassed.

War noticed her embarrassment and asked, "You want to go ride it out?"

"What?" She asked in shocked confusion, dirty thoughts filling her head.

"On the horses," he clarified.

"Oh-OH...Yeah! Haha. The horses. Yeah...let's go." She jumped up quickly and walked awkwardly to the door.

He knew what she was actually thinking and he wouldn't mind doing that one bit but he tried to ignore that...for now. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.


	3. Bruise

After the two had mounted Ruin and Chief and opened the gate to the huge acreage they galloped through the field and down into the neatly planted rows of trees. It was laughing and play at first and then Cleo looked away from War and up to the beautiful green leaves on the tall, thick trees. War decided to ride in closer to her and he looked her up and down, studying the way she rode. It was as if she had been riding for over a hundred years, she preformed so well in the seat. Her balance, posture, and signals were fluid and easy. He loved the way her hips swayed with the horse's...He almost got lost in a whole new world. Oh how he wanted her to be on Ruin with him so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

He moved in right beside her, keeping the pace with her horse and she looked over at him and sighed. "It's so pretty out here."

He wasn't studying nature at the moment and didn't quite catch what she said but he nodded anyways. "You sure are." He smiled and then shook his head. He was a Horseman and he was ogling this young girl, what was he thinking? But he couldn't help it...it was like another force was drawing him in. And he was now dating the girl so why shouldn't he be able to look? Of course looking made him want to touch.

Thoughts in his head raged back and forth like his very name while the girl was relaxing herself from the busy and exciting day. She noticed his tension after a while and worried. "Am I stressing you out already?"

"What? No! I was just thinking," he shook his head.

"About what?"

He tried to think of an excuse but he was too stressed to give a good one. "Just the future." He noticed her disappointment but couldn't think of anything to say about it.

Ruin looked back at his rider, feeling his tension, and decided to help with the roll of his eyes. How could he have a good master if he wasn't happy? The mount scooted over to Chief who, being a normal Earth horse, didn't seem to understand but didn't mind. War and Cleo's legs hit and then pulled back only slightly rub against each other, sending shivers up both of their bodies.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing and reigning Cheif over but Ruin simply followed over again. This time, War caught his mount's motives and he held his hand out to hers. She blushed even more and asked, "Are...You sure?"

"Why do you doubt me?" He asked and gave her a warm smile that no one else had ever gotten from him. She looked him over once and shyly placed her hand in his, turning beet red in the face when he locked his fingers with hers. But that shy blush went away when she felt the unnatural warmth of his fingers locking with hers and their legs rubbing together. They both loved it; it was the most amazing thing they had both felt.

War was almost proud of himself now, after eons of just loving blood, gore, and fighting and being so dour he could now love something else. And it felt good. No, it didn't give him the victorious feel of winning a battle or making heads roll, in a way, but it made him feel warm inside. He made a final decision to enjoy being with this girl, forget who he was for now, and enjoy this mission.

Elsewhere in the Universe, the Council was now proud of their creations and of at least one of their Horsemen. "It happened quicker than I expected," the middle head mused.

"I do hope this won't turn him soft," the left admitted.

"Yes, what if it makes them simply want to settle down? It could make them more rebellious than before," the right suggested.

"Do not forget, we have already discussed this! Now we will have something to motivate them to do as we wish! If we torture the girl he'll beg us to stop!"

"He'll come to hate us."

"They already despise us."

XXXXXXX

The day passed by and their arms were getting tired from holding them up but neither minded. Cleo looked around, noticing the darkness creeping up again and she almost sighed. "I wish this day didn't have to end!"

"I do as well." He squeezed her hand. "But I don't want to upset your parents after I just met them..."

She nodded and they turned around and headed home. When they made it there, they both stopped at the door and he clutched her hand. "Goodnight, Cleo," he said.

"Goodnight, War."

She blushed at a sudden thought and brushed her hair behind her ear, pursing her lips. She looked at her hand locked with his and stepped up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and stroked her back, trying not to just crush her to him. He wanted to do so much more but it was way too early for that. He wanted to show her some respect and let her know that he wasn't just with her for the pleasure of the flesh. Despite that sometimes he felt it was just lust.

When she pulled back he touched her hair and let her go inside. He sighed and stood at the door for a moment. This had definitely been an eventful day for him. It seemed his entire life was changing from this one small mission. Perhaps it was fate...perhaps something else.

Early in the morning, still dark outside with only the moon and street lights to provide light, War leaned against one of the trees at the park and tried to rest. A slight smile pulled at his lips and he was impatiently waiting for the day to come. He finally had something to do besides kill demons. He almost laughed. "What a change," he muttered to himself.

He thought to himself for a while, planning for the next day and wondering how he would greet her and what would happen as dawn approached. Would he finally have his lips on hers tomorrow?

Cleo tossed and turned in her king sized bed rolling around in the sheets and sighing every few minutes, impatient for the day. Why couldn't the sun come up yet!? Bear looked up and cocked his head, studying his masters strange actions. She'd kept kicking him so he decided to jump down and layed on the soft red shag carpet that covered the middle of the room. "I'm sorry Bear, come back!" The fluffy dog jumped back up and curled up next to his master. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I wish you were War. If you weren't so hairy I'd pretend you were him. God I hope he isn't this hairy underneath his clothes," Cleo laughed. The dog just slapped his tail on the bed.

Since she couldn't sleep while he ran through her head she eventually just gave up and stared at the canopy on her bed, petting her dog and imagining that she wouldn't get much sleep for a while.

The night was rough for the both of them but when Cleo's clock rang at 7:00 she leapt from bed, threw on her clothes, primped up in the bathroom, and flew down the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a deep voice stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to town...dad."

"So early? You wouldn't be going to see that boy would you?"

"Um..." she wanted to lie but she cared too much about trustworthiness in her name to do so. "Yes. I am. I thought you liked him...?" She knew that was a lie as soon as it came out of her mouth. He might have said War was polite but Cleo knew her father could hate anyone.

"I said he was polite, I didn't say I liked him." He confirmed her thoughts.

"But...He kinda saved me or stopped me from getting raped. Surely you're thankful, right?"

"But your not going to just run off every chance you get to see him."

"It's not hurting anything..." Cleo's voice had dropped in submission.

"You spend more time with him and you'll be having sex and all kinds of stuff." Cleo tried not to roll her eyes. He couldn't even think of proper excuses. "Why don't you go clean out the stables or something?" He said nastily towards her.

"What!? You never want me around until now! Just because you think I'm some whore!? I'm not!"

Her attitude had ticked him off and he sat his jaw and he hit her with his fist. She growled and wanted to get up and knock the devil out of him but she had to...respect her elders. That thought made her boil but she held it back. She just tired of his temper. It seemed to happen on a weekly basis and often times he needed no motivation or incentive to hit her. He'd just get drunk and beat her and her mother. Something sparked in her and she wanted to tell War...but she didn't know exactly what he would do. It could have some bad consequences.

"Learn to do what I say instead of arguing with me. You're not going to see him today. Go do your work and I'll think about tomorrow. Or you can go to your room and sulk it out and not see him for a month." He watched her for a minute and she stared at him and slunk off to the barn to do as he asked. He nodded to himself when she was gone and went off to lay around the house like he always did. It's not like he had to work...

The day went by and War was quite upset that she never came to see him. Maybe something came up? He wanted to go over there but something told him not too. Something said it would just cause trouble. And maybe he was being too clingy anyways.

For the day he mostly paced around, returning strange glances with strangers as they curiously watched him. Cleo worked off her day in the barn and worried over what War might think of her and this bruise forming on her jaw. She prayed he didn't come over or her father might get madder then he always was. And just when she was starting to think her life was perfect. As she stressed over it her head began to ace and she got tired but she kept shoveling up shit before she got hurt again. She swore she could kill that man for making her pain come back. She only came inside twice to eat but she mainly worked outside until dark, occasionally looking to the road if she thought she saw War...but it was just her imagination.

The next day at about 12 O' clock in the middle of the day War still hadn't seen a sign of Cleo and he couldn't wait any longer. He missed her too much, he was getting depressed. He decided to go and check up on her. If he couldn't stay he could at least see her beautiful face and make sure she was okay. He took Ruin down the road to her home and about half way there he found her slugging along by herself towards him. She was without her horse and had her hood pulled far over her head. He knew this was unusual for her so he leapt from Ruin and ran the last few feet to her. "Cleo, are you okay?" His words were filled with worry and concern. His hands instantly started fluttering over her body to check if she was okay.

"Um hm." She nodded quietly but didn't smile. Her long white hair covered her cheeks and hood kept her eyes in darkness, even in the bright sun. Her frown worried him and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Cleo..." War said in a worried tone. He grabbed her hood and tried to pull it back but she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't," she begged. She locked her fingers with his but he pulled away.

"No, tell me what's wrong." He clutched her face in his hands, his fingers tangling with the hair in the way and he and leaned down to see her. One side of her face felt warmer than the other, as if it had a fever, and after carefully fighting her gentle hands she finally gave up and allowed him to see. He pulled the hood back slowly and brushed her hair back gently to see a greenish bruise on the side of her face on the right side...it almost looked like it was in the sharp of a fist. Shock hit War's face, and then anger. "Who did this to you!?" He raised his voice and was almost yelling.

"None of your concern. Don't do something stupid, War," her voice was tired and gave out and she grabbed his muscular forearms as a brace. He held her up and studied her face. "Take me to the park," she said quietly.

"I want to know who did this to you!"

"Please...Just take me..."

Ruin walked up and nudged War on the back with a nicker. The Rider turned with Cleo and lifted her up into the saddle, mounting behind her with gritted teeth as he fought back what he wanted to do. She turned her head to look at him and he set his forehead on her temple, planting a kiss on her cheek. It made her skin burn and she smiled with a blush. He held tightly to him and she leaned back seeming tired and worn out. "Please tell me what happened," War pleaded.

"No," she said quietly but...War wanted the answer and her mind was set by the Council to please him and so she wouldn't be able to keep it from him much longer. He clenched his first around a clump of her red jacket in anger and he set his chin on her head, clenching his teeth even harder. He had a short temper and whoever did this to her, even though he didn't know who yet, had set it off and he wanted to hurt them badly.

"Please calm down," Cleo begged layed her head back on his chest and looking up to him.

"Not until you tell me who gave you that bruise."

"But I don't know what you'll do. You seem so upset and I don't want you to do something stupid."

"I'm upset because someone messed up your beautiful face and granted, I want to mess up theirs but..." he clenched his teeth even harder,"for you, this once, I... won't...do...anything." He had to emphasize each word to get it into his own head.

Cleo smiled when he called her beautiful and when he struggled with his words. "Do you promise?" She asked.

He sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"It was..." she paused for a long minute and was hesitant to finish. War leaned down so his head was rubbing against hers. "My dad," she eventually said in a whisper. War's hand on the reins clenched and every muscle in his body grew rigid. Cleo leaned up and looked back, her head bumping his on accident but he just stared ahead, numb to everything around him. "You promised!" Cleo yelled.

"I know," He said quickly and tried to calm himself down by looking at Cleo. "Why would he?...I mean...I knew he was a jerk but I didn't realize he'd ever hit you. Why did you let him do that to you?"

"I don't know. He's my dad. He feeds me and gives me a roof over my head."

"And so that gives him a right to hit you?" War said angrily.

"Well...no, but I don't want to disobey him or something. I tried to argue with him and I got hit, that's just it." A minute passed in silence and she looked down at his arm around her waist which was pressing too hard into her stomach. "If you don't loosen your grip you're gonna hurt me more than he did." He immediately released her and put his arm down. She pouted, "I didn't say release, I said loosen." She looked up and gave him a smile.

His angry face softened and he had to give a slight smile back and run a hand over her soft hair before putting his arm back around her and pulling her close. "You're something else," he breathed out with a sigh. She shook as a tingle went up her spine from his hot breath in her ear but she nodded and chuckled.

She'd never really been held by anyone before, except her mother of course but this felt...amazing. War had an unnatural warmth to him that could melt a chunk of ice if he only brushed his fingers over it. It was like he always ran a fever...but it felt good to have that warmth on her skin. Through the ride she thought of being in bed with him on a cold night and having him warm her up. It made her let out a happy sigh and she smiled at War though he was getting lost in his own fantasy. Beating the lights out of her father.

* * *

**I love both of their fantasies! :3**


End file.
